The contractor shall be responsible, as deemed appropriate under the procedures and regulations of the Radiation Effects Research foundation, for providing access to existing information on cancer mortality and morbidity, radiation dose and other relevant factors among a defined population of atomic bomb survivors in order to facilitate collaborative studies involving the National Cancer Institute, the Radiation Effects Research Foundation (RERF) in Japan, and other institutions